happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gut Feeling
A Gut Feeling is an episode from Season 14 of the Happy Tree Friends fanon series. It involves Sniffles, Josh, Lumpy and Toothy going inside Giggles to destroy Lifty and Shifty. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Josh Featuring *Lumpy *Toothy *Giggles *Cuddles Plot Josh, Toothy, Lumpy, Cuddles and Giggles are at Sniffles' house. Josh and Toothy play chess while Giggles gives them glasses of fresh water and sandwiches. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are flying with their sub/plane machine that they stole from Sniffles once. They spot an open window and look at each other and laughed their signature laugh. Lifty shrinks the sub/plane machine and flies through the open window. Sniffles noticed that there is a speck flying around his house, so did Josh and Toothy. It buzzed pass Cuddles and then it hovered near Giggles. Then Giggles opened her mouth in awe and the sub/plane machine went in with a gulp. Cuddles can tell it is Lifty and Shifty when he hears their signature laugh when he put his ear on Giggles' abdomen. Sniffles comes up with a plan. He sends Josh, Toothy and Lumpy to his submarine and asks Cuddles to look after Giggles when they go inside her. Sniffles shrinks the sub and Cuddles picks it up carefully and drops it into a glass of water. Cuddles then lends the water to Giggles and then she drinks it, sending Sniffles' sub down her mouth (Josh looks at the uvula on the way and was amazed by it), throat and gullet. The sub then splashes into her stomach. Toothy is feeling uneasy about the walls and the acids. Suddenly, Sniffles spots Lifty and Shifty's sub and starts to launch torpedoes at the sub. Lifty and Shifty feel the shockwave of the torpedo and retaliate. Back in the sub, Josh was holding Lumpy's sandwich and Lumpy tries get it back from Josh and with great force, he snaps Josh's arm off. Josh then screams in pain and tries to find some bandages. Sniffles sub and Lifty and Shifty's sub fire torpedoes at each other, causing Giggles to feel uncomfortable. Sniffles finally launches a large torpedo. Lifty and Shifty said "Uh Oh!" before the sub blows up, and they fall to their deaths in the acid. Sniffles launches the sub back up to Giggles' throat and Giggles yawned and the sub flew out. Josh accidentally opens the sub hatch and he and Lumpy fall and splatter on the ground. The sub grew large again. Suddenly, Giggles coughs out the remains of Lifty and Shifty's sub/plane machine and Cuddles swallows them. This made Sniffles groan and facepalm as he had to go inside Cuddles. He did so and Giggles put the sub back into Cuddles' glass of water and Cuddles drinks it and the iris closes on his face. Moral "The only way to one's heart is through their stomach" Deaths *Lifty and Shifty are melted by the stomach acids. *Josh and Lumpy fall out of the sub and splatter on the floor. Injuries *Lumpy snaps Josh's arm off. Trivia * This episode is similar to I've Got You Under My Skin'. '''However, Sniffles used a different submarine. *This and ''I've Got you Under my Skin are both references to "Fantastic Voyage" *In'' I've Got you Under My Skin'', Sniffles went inside Lumpy. In this episode, he went inside Giggles this time, like he was planning in the canon episode.